Ninja no mirai
by soulwrouter
Summary: Después de las guerras ninjas que les depara el futuro a los que quedaron?
1. Prologo

Ninja no mirai

"Han pasado más de 1500 años desde que la gran cuarta guerra ninja entre las naciones elementales junto con los samurai en contra de Uchiha Madara, los aliados salieron ganando gracias a los heroicos actos de algunos ninjas y más de los personajes que eliminaron a Madara y a su cómplice Kabuto, esos héroes eran llamados Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, después de esa gran guerra al ultimo se le perdono los crímenes que había cometido, pero aun así fue encarcelado por un año.

La que alguna vez llamadas aldeas ninjas fueron remplazadas por ciudades con tecnologías cada vez mejores, armas cada vez mejores, hasta que llego un punto que se volvió a desatar una guerra, esta fue por tecnología, poder y miedo de que los ninjas fueran mejores que un civil sin habilidades ninja, esta fue la gran y ultima guerra ninja, los grandes clanes que habían contra los miles de civiles, dejaron una gran perdida para la humanidad, los miles de clanes que existían fueron cada vez pocos, hasta que solo sobrevivieron algunos pocos, los clanes se tenían que ocultar ya que eran cazados por las demás personas.

Después de algún tiempo, los humanos descubrieron más allá del limite que conocían, la otra parte del mundo, era un poco más pequeño que su continente, pero aun así era grande, los civiles llamaron al continente de los países elementales, como Asia, el nuevo que descubrieron Europa, después de algunos años más hacia el sur de Europa y al Sur-oeste de así, descubrieron otro nuevo continente, a este lo llamaron África, al tiempo descubrieron otro nuevo, esta vez al otro lado del mundo, el nuevo continente lo llamaron América, después de años de colonización, guerras civiles, independencias de los nuevos países que se creaban, se desato una guerra nueva, esta fue llamada la primera guerra mundial, de los cuales salieron airosos los países aliados, que eran Estados Unidos, Francia, Inglaterra y Rusia, en contra de Alemania, Italia y Austria-Hungría,, después de dos décadas y un poco se desato la segunda guerra mundial, fue la peor masacre del ser humano escrito en las historias, la victoria la ganaron de nuevo los países aliados.

Después de miles de años, los humanos han perdido la practica de chakra, algunos de los pocos clanes que que existían en las sombras, aceptaron el nuevo mundo y dejaron de practicar las habilidades ninjas, otros se pusieron al servicio de los nuevos países, las 5 guerras ninjas que hubieron fueron olvidadas por la humanidad, solo unos cuantos clanes sabían de su existencia, los clanes que todavía se formaban para ser ninjas eran, los Uzumakis, los Uchichas, los Senju, los Aburame, los Yamanakas, los Naras, los Hyuugas y otros cuantos más.

Los Bijuus también fueron olvidados, el único que sobrevivió de los 9 Bijuus en aquellas guerras ninjas fue el Kyuubi que fue confiada a los Uzumakis.

Las reglas para ser el jinchuriki del zorro son:

1- Tener más chakra que un Uzumaki normal.

2- Tener buena determinación.

3- Que el niño/a alcance los 8 años

4- Que no le importe el dolor del sellado.

En generación en generación esta practica fue hecha, habían 2 familias dentro del clan que luchaban para que esta fuera el dueño del Kyuubi y por lo tanto jefe del clan..."

En una habitación, se podía ver un joven de cabello castaño, apagando la lampara y cerrando un libro, en la portada se podía leer "Historia de los Ninjas" pero se podía notar que estaba viejo y un poco gastado el libro, el joven solamente se levanto de la silla, fue caminando a una ventana y para poder ver el cielo y darse cuenta que ya era de noche y la luna estaba gobernado por un corto plazo de 12 horas, el cielo parcialmente despejado, solo un par de nubes cubrían las estrellas, se podía ver en el rostro del joven una sonrisa amarga, no se podía ver el resto ya que la sombra del marco de la ventana le cubría parte del rostro.

– Já, maldito libro, dice casi toda la humanidad, pero no dice que si un miembro elegido para ser el jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko se desiste, su familia seria exiliada – decía amargamente el joven – pero mejor así que no tenía que ver con ese clan o con algún otro, pero maldita mi suerte – decía molesto el joven mientras veía una carta en la mesa –

Y en la carta se podía ver solamente el nombre de alguien, Uzumaki Natsumi.

Fin del prologo


	2. Capitulo 1 Primer Encuentro

Capitulo 1

Primer encuentro

En algún lado de Japón, más acertado en Tokyo, en un lugar algo alejado, se podía ver un estilo de templo, nada más que ahí, habían muchas personas, en la entrada se podía ver un remolino, símbolo de que ahí estaba el clan Uzumaki, todos parecían que estaban preocupados, en el salón más grande del complejo, estaba el jefe del clan con su familia estaba hablando, el tema, que en una expedición en el desierto de Gobi, habían encontrado el artilugio que había usado el maligno Madara, el Gedo Maso, pero por descuidos de los expedicionistas, se creo un ataque, ahora el Gedo Maso estaba desaparecido, la ultima localización que tuvieron fue al norte de América, en los Estados Unidos, después de eso no se sabe más, habían mandado varias personas para espiar pero nunca regresaban.

Era una situación muy delicada, ahora ocuparían toda la ayuda que fuera posible.

– ¿Tenemos pistas del Gedo Maso? – preguntaba serio el jefe del clan –

– No Hiroto-sama – decía uno de los presentes –

Uzumaki Hiroto, era un hombre mayor, pero su apariencia era todavía joven, tenía el cabello color blanco, era grande y corpulento, estaba en el centro de la habitación, estaba usando una yukata de color negro con bordes blancos.

– Maldita sea ya han pasado 2 semanas del accidente y no sabemos nada, solo la ultima vez que lo vieron hace una semana – decía Hiroto molesto con una mano en el mentón –

– Lo sentimos mucho, pero no podemos hacer mucho, no tenemos contactos en el continente americano, para que nos den información, el más cercano es el clan de la garra, pero ellos están en España y no saben mucho, ya que están alejándose cada vez de los deberes de un shinobi. – decía un joven sentado cerca de Hiroto –

– Estas equivocado, Daichi, si tenemos un contacto en América, pero no nos ha respondido y creo que no lo hará, por eso mi hija Natsumi, fue en busca de él – decía serio Hiroto –

– No me diga, que en América es la familia del bastardo – decía Daichi sorprendido. –

– Si, solo espero que el bastardo de Ryo nos ayude en esta misión. – decía serio Hiroto –

En el otro lado del mundo se podía ver a nuestro protagonista caminando por las calles concurridas de San José, el lugar donde recibieron asilo del presidente de Costa Rica hace ya muchos años, estaba caminando tranquilo después de un día de colegio, cuando de pronto le llego un olor a humo, seguro era madera que se estaba quemando, hasta que vio pasar el camión de bomberos entonces los siguió cuando, llego a la escena, se podía ver una casa de 2 pisos en llamas, todos estaban gritando.

– ¡Alguien saque a mi hija! – decía una señora desesperada –

Nuestro protagonista dejó en el bolso del colegio en el suelo, para meterse en la llamas, los bomberos se sorprendieron y las demás personas, cuando ya estaba adentro podía ver que todo estaba en llamas.

– ¿Dónde estas? – gritaba viendo para todos lados –

– Ayuda – decía algo débil una voz femenina –

Cuando escucho la voz, fue corriendo al segundo piso, ahí empezó a tirar puertas hasta que entro en una habitación que estaba en llamas y se podía ver a una joven de por lo menos 17 años, cabello rubio oscuro, de tes blanca y tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba el castaño acercándose –

– Ahora sí, gracias – decía la joven aun llorando –

– Bien vámonos de aquí – decía el castaño creando una secuencia de sellos –

– Shunshin no Jutsu – decía el castaño y tocaba a la joven para desaparecer de ahí –

Cuando la joven se dio cuenta es que estaba afuera de la casa al frente de ella, el castaño se volteaba para ver la casa y comenzar otra serie de sellos.

– Suiton: Mizu Shooku – y de la boca del castaño salia un chorro de agua –

Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que las llamas de la casa estaban totalmente apagadas, todas las personas estaban agradecidas por el joven, cuando ya el joven se alejo para agarrar el bolso un bombero le hablo.

– Buen trabajo, Edward, ya es la 5º vez que nos ayudas jejeje – decía el jefe de bomberos –

– No es nada, señor Mario, ya sabe, es el deber – decía Edward mientras sonreía y empezaba a caminar –

– Nos vemos chico – decía el jefe de bomberos que regresaba al lugar de casa –

Mario, jefe de bomberos, era un señor robusto, de apariencia ruda, pero era muy buena persona, había escogido ser bombero como profesión diciendo que le gustaba ayudar en las situaciones criticas.

Mientras Edward iba caminando otra voz femenina le hablo.

– Veo que no has perdido el toque, Ryo – decía la voz que estaba a un lado de Edward –

– Disculpa, pero te has equivocado de persona – decía Edward volteando a ver y luego seguir con su camino –

– Ryo-niichan, ¿no me reconoces? – decía triste la joven –

– Ya te dije, no me llamo así, mi nombre es Edward – decía ya molesto Edward –

– ¿Tanto es el odio hacía el clan Uzumaki, para que te cambiaras el nombre? – decía triste la joven –

– Yo no tengo nada que ver, con esos desgraciados – decía molesto Edward – además, ¿están tan desesperados por no encontrar en Gedo Maso que han mandado a la sucesora del clan, Uzumaki Natsumi? – decía Edward volteando se para ver con odio a Natsumi –

Uzumaki Natsumi, era una joven, de ojos azules y cabellera roja, tenía la tes blanca, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, no era tan alta, le llegaba al mentón a Edward, estaba usando una blusa manga corta de color rosado, una falda de cuadros de color negro y estaba usando unas converse color negras con blanco.

– No, tu sabías bien, que yo venía para acá, antes del accidente, esperaba que me respondieras o que cuando me vieras estuvieras feliz entonces...– decía Natsumi viendo a Edward –

– Todos seriamos felices, no me hagas reír, yo odio ese maldito clan, no me importaba que me exiliaran a mi, pero masacrar a toda mi familia, mi hermano mayor, mis hermanas mayores, mi madre, por tratar de ayudarme, con un poco de dinero o alimentos, ustedes, los Uzumakis, los mataron a sangre fría y por la espalda, ustedes se hacen llamar Shinobis, pero no son nada más que basura, seguro su ancestro se estaría revolcando en la tumba – decía Edward con un tono venenoso y entrecerrando los ojos un poco –

Natsumi estaba sorprendida, nunca le habían dicho eso.

– Mentira, tu familia fue asesinada, tratando de salvar unas personas – decía Natsumi casi llorando –

– Entonces lo ocultaron – decía en un susurro – no me extrañaría que el bastardo de Hiroto, le ocultara la verdad incluso al clan entero, me dan asco – decía Edward volteando se y empezando a caminar –

– ¿No crees que estas siendo duro con Natsumi-san, Ryo? – decía un joven enfrente de Edward –

– Temían tanto de que yo matara a la sucesora del clan, la que contiene al Kyuubi, para incluso mandar de guardaespaldas a un bastado Uchiha, ¿no es verdad, Yu? – decía Edward poniendo una sonrisa arrogante –

Uchiha Yu, desde el principio de la historia de los Uchihas, todos han tenido la piel blanca, ojos y cabellos oscuros, nunca cambiaría eso, solo el corte o la estatura y las facciones del rostro, este joven, tenía la misma estatura que Edward, tenia el cabello largo, estilo Itachi, el rostro era un poco rudo, tenía una mirada oscura y estaba vestido con saco negro y pantalones de igual color.

– Solamente, estoy aquí igual que ella, tratar de llegar a un acuerdo contigo, para que nos ayudes a la búsqueda del Gedo Maso – decía serio Yu –

– No me interesa, por mi, que invoquen al Juubi o a Madara, la verdad es que me importa poco – decía Edward pasando al lado de Yu –

– No te estoy diciendo que si quieres, es que lo hagas – decía Yu con el Sharingan activado –

– Fiiiuu – silbaba Edward – veo que activaste el Sharingan, escoria Uchiha, ¿pero crees que podrás ver mis movimientos – decía Edward mientras desaparecía en una cortina de humo – antes de que este Kunai te corte el cuello? – decía Edward que estaba detrás de Yu con el Kunai en el cuello de este –

Yu solo abrió los ojos, su Sharingan no lo pudo ver en que momento había creado el clon, incluso después de tanto tiempo, Edward todavía estaba por encima de él.

– Después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo muy hábil y un genio – decía Yu mostrando una pequeña sonrisa –

– No soy un genio, solamente soy alguien que se esfuerza mucho, si me permites ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, sabes mi mascota tiene hambre – decía Edward quitando el Kunai del cuello de Yu –

Cuando Yu sintió que le habían quitado el Kunai, se relajo, grave error, pues Edward le había dado una patada en las costillas de la derecha, con tal fuerza, que sonó algo que se quebraba y salia volando hacia la izquierda y justo en ese momento iba pasando un camión y Yu se estrello con la carga del camión.

Natsumi estaba asustada, ya que Edward no se veía agitado o con remordimientos, solo se veia tranquilo y empezaba a caminar.

– Es..espera – decía en susurro Natsumi –

– Y se supone que tu eres la jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, eres una mierda, asustándote por todo, si sigues así muy pronto morirás y no va ser mi persona que te matara, si me disculpas Uzumaki-hime, me tengo que ir – decía Edward desapareciendo en un remolino –

Natsumi estaba temblando, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su primo, lo recordaba cuando de niño era alegre, amable, con todo el mundo, pero desde aquel día al presente, se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, ahora era oscuro, malvado, no sabía que ese día lo marcaría para toda la vida.


	3. Capitulo 2 Misión

Capitulo 2

Misión

Edward había aparecido al frente de su casa, era de una sola planta, era de color verde claro los muros y un portón pequeño de color negro, Edward abrió el portón pequeño, para luego abrir la puerta principal y entrar a la casa, dentro se sentó por un momento en la sala, esa parte de la casa era pequeña, un televisor pequeño, 3 sillones de color crema, uno grande para 3 personas y 2 para una sola persona, él se había sentado en el sillón grande y se puso pensativo y triste.

– "Yo pensé que estando lo más lejos posible de ellos, me dejarían en paz, pero veo que ya no" – pensaba triste Edward – "si por lo menos hubieran tenido un poco de decencia de no pedirme buscar junto con ellos el Gedo Mazo" – terminaba de pensar Edward –

Edward estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió una presencia que estaba al lado de el hasta que ladró.

Edward se sorprendió un poco por el ruido pero luego volteo a ver a su diestra y pudo ver un perro.

– Lo siento Osa, ya estoy en casa – decía Edward acariciándole la cabeza a la perra –

Osa era una Rottweiler de color negro y en el pecho y patas de color dorado, medía 56 cm y se veia que estaba en buena forma.

Osa solo ladró en forma de saludo de su amo para luego lamerle un poco la cara y luego irse para su cama que estaba en una esquina de la sala.

Edward solo se le quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Que bueno es tener vida de perro – decía en un susurro y todavía con la sonrisa –

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte en una gran habitación con una gran ventana del tamaño de una pared, a los lados de la habitación unos estantes con libros, en las paredes de estas estaban pinturas y retratos de personas que parecían importantes, en el centro de esta un gran tapete de color rojo y azul y justamente al frente de la ventana un escritorio y un asiento siendo ocupado por una persona que estaba firmando papeles.

– Presidenta, es urgente – decía una persona entrando en la habitación –

– ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntaba la presidenta en tono de pereza –

– Hay noticias de Gedo Mazo, esta en Nevada, en los Estados Unidos – decía la persona que estaba en frente de la presidenta dándole unos papeles –

La presidenta de cabello oscuro y largo, tes morena, andaba vistiendo una blusa manga larga tipo ejecutiva de color blanco con rayas rosada, tomó los papeles y comenzo a leerlos.

– Katherine, ¿esta es de una fuente confiable? – preguntaba la presidente apartando la vista en los papeles y viendo a su ayudante –

Katherine estaba vistiendo una blusa parecida a la presidente nada más que esta era de color negro, una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas, estaba usando unos zapatos con tacones bajos, era de tes blanca, tenia el cabello castaño corto y de ojos negros.

– Si, nuestro aliado el presidente de España, Santiago, nos mando esta información, dice que que los americanos quieren ver que utilidad podría tener el Gedo Mazo y si lo activan lo más posible es que desaten el fin del mundo, presidenta Andrea – decía sería Katherine –

– Ya veo, parece que tenemos que llamarlo a él, ve a llamarlo para dar le instrucciones – decía Andrea dando se de la vuelta y ver por la ventana la una parte del país que ella y los pasados presidentes han tratado de proteger –

Katherine solo dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta a buscar a esa personas.

En otro lugar en una habitación de un hotel, se podía ver a Natsumi triste y a un Yu molesto, la primera sentada en la cama y el otro sentado en el comedor.

– Maldito Ryo, tiene que seguir las ordenes de Hiroto-sama y buscar el Gedo Mazo por nosotros – decía molesto Yu terminando de curar las heridas por el anterior encuentro –

– Pero Ryo-niichan ya no puede seguir ordenes de ningún clan y menos que sea del clan Uzumaki, él fue exiliado...– decía triste Natsumi –

Yu solo se le quedo viendo y siguió en lo suyo, un gran silencio se formo, duro varios minutos hasta que Natsumi volvió hablar.

– ¿Y para qué es tan importante el Gedo Mazo? – preguntaba curiosa Natsumi –

– Para que ningún clan sea eliminado por los gobiernos actuales – decía serio Yu –

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es acaso qué..? – preguntaba sorprendida Natsumi –

– Así es muchos clanes han que están en otros países van a ser eliminados y Japón no es la excepción, tenemos un máximo de 3 meses antes de que ellos nos eliminen a todos – decía Yu entre molesto y serio –

Natsumi solo se sorprendió mucho por la noticia, nunca creyó que algún día llegaría ese enfrentamiento entre los clanes ninjas y los gobiernos actuales, sin duda los clanes no tenían voz ni voto en los nuevos gobiernos, pero siempre hubo un equilibrio, pero con esa noticia ese molesto mucho.

– Entonces no nos queda de otra que quitarle el Gedo Mazo a los Estados Unidos para que ellos y ningún gobierno nos puede eliminar – decía Natsumi molesta y cambiándole los ojos azules a unos rojos rasgados –

– "Tenía razón Hiroto-sama que ella es muy manejable, no hizo falta usar el Sharingan en ella" – pensaba sonriente Yu –

Mientras que Edward en su hogar, estaba terminando de recoger los platos, había terminado de almorzar, iba a buscar algo de beber en la refrigeradora hasta que el timbre de su casa sonó, Edward hastiado fue abrir la puerta y se sorprendió ver a Katherine.

– Edward la presidenta te manda a llamar – decía sería Katherine –

– Esta bien, voy contigo – decía serio Edward – Osa cuida la casa por mí – decía Edward viendo a Osa en la sala –

Esta solo ladro afirmando que iba a cuidar la casa.

Edward se monto en un auto marca Mercedes-Benz modelo CLS 320 color negro, viajaron en silencio hasta una edificio bastante grande de color café, este edificio era conocido como la casa presidencial, Edward se bajo y al igual Katherine, esta ultima camino adentrándose al edificio, detrás de ella iba Edward, cuando abrieron una puerta ahí estaba la presidenta Andrea sentada esperándolo.

– Veo que estas aquí, Katherine te puedes retirar – decía seria Andrea –

– Con su permiso me retiro – decía cortésmente Katherine y saliendo de la habitación –

– ¿Para que me llamas Andrea? – preguntaba serio Edward –

– Era para darte una misión, tu eres el único con más conocimiento en este mundo que cualquier otra persona – decía seria Andrea entrelazando sus manos en frente de su rostro –

– Déjame adivinar, ¿es algo del Gedo Mazo quizás? – preguntaba serio Ed –

– Bingo, tu sabes perfectamente que si no es algo de tu campo no te mando a llamar, a menos que sea una emergencia por un desastre natural – decía igual de sería la pelinegra –

– Dime ¿qué tienes? – preguntaba serio Ed –

– Ya sabemos donde esta el Gedo Mazo, esta en Nevada, Estados Unidos, más específicamente el área 87, no sabemos donde se encuentra esa área, tendrás que buscar por días ese lugar, así que llevaras dinero por la estadía – decía Andrea pasándole unos papeles a Ed –

– Ya veo – decía recogiendo los papeles – ¿Y sabes algo de los clanes ninjas del mundo? – preguntaba curioso Ed –

– Si, según el gobierno de China, el clan del fuego va a dar un golpe de estado y no solo eso los clanes más fuertes del mundo lo van a hacer, estamos hablando de Uzumakis, Uchihas, Hyuugas y demás que estan todos principalmente en Japón, lo único que no sabemos es del ¿por qué? buscan el Gedo Mazo – decía preocupada Andrea –

– Seguro el golpe de estado con el poder que tienen no va hacer suficiente, seguro buscan el Gedo Mazo para liberar a los Bijuus contenidos o peor a un, liberar al Juubi o ser alguien Jinchuuriki de esa bestia y me temo que si alguna de esas opciones pasan, seguro se va a declarar la Tercera Guerra mundial – decía preocupado Ed –

Andrea se asusto con solo lo que le había dicho Edward, ahora que eso pasara en realidad, la población mundial iba se reduciría drásticamente.

– Tienes una misión adjunta esta, evitar o eliminar que cualquier persona de cualquier clan se adueñe del Gedo Mazo y tienes apoyo de ONL, de la UE y de Japón ¿estás de acuerdo? – preguntaba seria Andrea –

– Si – decía serio Ed –

– Entonces...Oficialmente tu misión empieza mañana a las 0800, tus objetivos buscar y obtener el Gedo Mazo, traerlo y evitar o eliminar cualquier persona que no sea de nuestro bando, te puedes retirar – decía Andrea seria y enviando un mensaje a la Organización de las Naciones Latinas, la Unión Europea y a Japón de la misión clasificado como secreto de estado –

– Genial, veamos cuantas escorias veré en el camino – decía Ed con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –


	4. Capitulo 3 Roses

Capitulo 3

Roces

Ya Edward había alistado todo para un largo viaje, ya había dejado un mensaje en el colegio por faltar durante un tiempo, había dejado a Osa con Katherine para que la cuidara mientras el estaba afuera, durante el vuelo estuvo calmado, el viaje había hecho escala en El Salvador para luego seguir su ruta hasta Las Vegas, Nevada.

Llegando a ese lugar, Edward fue directo al hotel que tenía forma de pirámide, así se quedo viéndolo, era de varios pisos de altura y parecía lujoso.

Al entrar en el edificio fue a recepción para que le dieran la llave de la habitación.

– Buenas, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – preguntaba la recepcionista –

– Este si, era para retirar la llave que esta a nombre de Edward – decía Ed con una sonrisa –

– Aquí tiene, es el piso 14 – decía la recepcionista dando le la llave –

Ed subió al ascensor para ver el numero de la llave, 502C así que se imagino que tenía muchas habitaciones cuando paro el ascensor camino por un rato durante los pasillos cuando llego metió la llave y entro.

Se sorprendió ya que la habitación tenía, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, un televisor LCD pegado en la pared que estaba al frente de la cama, tenia un balcón, un minibar y al entrar y revisar el baño, tenia una tina demasiado grande.

– Seguro esto lo paga los contribuyentes, si supieran que malgastan el dinero en esto estarían haciendo huelgas a cada rato – suspiraba Ed con lo que acababa de decir –

Puso la maleta que llevaba a un lado para luego a recostarse en la cama, estuvo así por unos minutos y cerro por un rato los ojos, estaba un poco cansado pero valdría la pena evitar otro altercado entre países por el poder. Estaba pensando preocupado del ¿por qué? Los clanes querían el Gedo Mazo, ciertamente ahí estaban los 7 Bijuus que una vez fueron encerrados por el legendario Madara y tratado de usar, pero temía que con todo ese poder los clanes pudieran atacar grandes naciones o bien revivir a Juubi o peor aun, revivir a uno de los seres más malvados de la historia de la humanidad, pero cuando pensó en eso abrió lo ojos sorprendido era mejor no pensar en eso, estaba asustado por pensar en esa posibilidad, así que se levanto y se sentó en la cama y volteo a ver por la ventana que daba al balcón y vio que ya era de noche

No era la primera vez que pasaba eso, que perdía la noción del tiempo en sus pensamientos, así que se dirigió al balcón abrió la ventana corrediza y se apoyó en la baranda estaba viendo la ciudad que nunca duerme, se podía ver gran actividad en casinos, restaurantes, masas de personas caminando de un lado para otro, los edificios iluminados magníficamente y el seco viento del desierto pegando en su rostro, sin duda alguna este era un extravagante lugar para vivir, pero no estaba aquí para estar de turista, tenía un trabajo que terminar y una guerra innecesaria que impedir, así que entro de nuevo a la habitación y hizo un sello de cruz con sus dedos.

– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – decía en susurro Ed –

Aparecieron 6 explosiones de humo en la habitación, más preciso alrededor de Ed.

– Bien uno de ustedes se queda aquí y estará visitando lugares para no llamar mucha la atención, 2 de ustedes recorrerán el lado oeste, otros 2 el lado este, busquen pistas o indicios de enemigos o de aliados, pero siempre esten usando un Henge no Jutsu, si están en problemas una de ustedes llame ya sea a Fukasaku o Gamabunta, solo si fuera totalmente necesario y el único que sobra, vendrá conmigo a la dichosa área 51, para revisar el área y también si tenemos éxito infiltrarnos. – explicaba el castaño –

– Hai boss – decía los clones al mismo tiempo y 4 desaparecieron del lugar saltando por la ventana el otro se fue para un casino. –

– Bien andando – decía serio Ed saliendo por la ventana junto con el clon –

En cuestión de minutos Edward y el clon estaban saliendo de los limites de la ciudad con mapa en mano para guiarse en la oscuridad y empezar a correr por medio del desierto y tendría suerte podría encontrar el lugar antes de que amanezca.

Mientras los clones que fueron al lado oeste de la ciudad estaban disfrazados de un paraje joven caminando por las calles, nadie notaria esto demasiado extraño, estuvieron preguntando cosas oyendo rumores del área 51, estuvieron así hasta que doblando en una esquina de un callejón pudieron ver 2 sujetos discutiendo pero por la falta de luz no podían ver los rostros y se ocultaron para escuchar.

– ¡Idiota! Te dije que no levantaras sospechas, pero gracias a tu incompetencia las organizaciones gubernamentales que no están en la ONU se están dirigiendo para este ¡lugar en cuestión de días! – decía un hombre de traje oscuro demasiado molesto –

– No fue mi culpa, el estúpido de Mike fue el que capturaron hace días y lo torturaron hasta matarlo, pero me imagino que le sacaron información, hace un par de días lo encontramos muerto flotando en el alcantarillado de la ciudad – decía el otro sujeto defendiéndose –

– Te dije que ese estúpido no era confiable, y ¿saben como lo torturaron? – preguntaba serio el primer sujeto –

– Al parecer fue hecho por uno de los clanes ninja que hay en Europa – decía el otro igual de serio –

– Los únicos que hay son los de la garra, pero ellos están perdiendo sus costumbres, lo único que no han perdido es el veneno que los hicieron famosos en la ultima gran guerra ninja, los otros dos que están ocultos son los de la estrella y los del cielo. – decía el primer sujeto de camisa Hawaiana color celeste –

– ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora Tommy? – preguntaba el otro sujeto de traje de vestir blanco –

– Por ahora nada, seguiremos trabajando para ellos, pero cuando se de la oportunidad damos un golpe para adueñarnos del poder de ellos, hay que tener a los muchachos listos para cualquier evento – decía Tommy un poco pensante – Ya sabes nunca nos hemos visto, nunca tuvimos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? – decía Tommy ya alejándose del callejón para salir en un Porsche Boxter del lugar –

Para los clones estaban intrigados, sabían de los clanes entonces también tendrían que saber lo del Gedo Mazo, entonces se fueron del lugar sin escuchar lo que había dicho el sujeto que se quedo solo en el lugar.

– Pobre diablo, ahora solo contarles de los planes de Tommy al jefe para que me de una recompensa y poder estar un poco más cerca del poder JAJAJAJAJAJA – decía riéndose como lunático el del traje blanco. –

El otro lado de la ciudad, los 2 clones iban disfrazados de un par de jóvenes que venían tomando unas copas, al igual que los del lado oeste estuvieron escuchando rumores, golpes hacia bancos pero nada, hasta que entraron a un restaurante Alemán para tomar un poco de cerveza y escuchar las conversaciones de las personas del lugar, pero no había nada interesante hasta que entraron un par de personas con trajes negros y una corbata muy peculiar que a los clones se les hacia parecida y uno de los sujetos se le parecía demasiado conocido, casi pensaban que se trataba de...

– Entonces Kyo, ¿cómo van tus planes? – decía un sujeto corpulento un poco más grande que Kyo –

– Van bien, mi familia no sabe que estoy trabajando en contra de ellos, ellos piensan que estoy buscando el Gedo Mazo para darse los a ellos para que conquisten el mundo, pero lo que no saben es que estoy ayudándoles a ustedes para revivirlo a él – decía Kyo muy serio –

– Parece que vas bien engañando a tu querida familia de Uchihas, pero más aun es increíble que estés engañando a los Uzumakis los que manejan a casi todas los demás clanes restantes, menos claro a los de la Garra, Estrella y el perdido clan Cielo – decía contento el sujeto corpulento –

Uchiha Kyo mide 1,85, era de tez blanca y cabello oscuro como todo Uchiha, siempre era frío con las demás personas, pero en una batalla siempre se emocionaba por matar.

– "Así que el hermano mayor de Yu esta de espía en los clanes, me pregunto ¿por qué habrá cambiado tanto? Siempre fue un sujeto fuerte pero pacifista, me pregunto si abra sido por la muerte de ella" – pensaba uno de los clones que tenía la cabellera negra y camisa verde –

– ¿Y tienes información que dar? – preguntaba de nuevo el sujeto –

– Si, según el Hiroto ha mandado a mi hermano menor y a mi prima para buscar el Gedo Mazo, esto será difícil ya que mi prima se influencia muy rápido y mi hermano es demasiado calculador, pero por otro lado si manejamos nuestras cartas como es debido, estaríamos sacando partido de esta situación ya que mi prima tiene el Kyuubi dentro de ella, por lo que sera útil hacer la extracción para que el regrese, lastima que el Hachibi aun se encuentra perdido, pero tengo entendido que Korlov esta en Rusia ahora junto con Seirg buscando la fuente de poder que aparentemente es del Hachibi – decía serio Kyo –

– Perfecto, le diré de esto al jefe de inmediato, pero ten cuidado, según escuche de Abele es que la EU, ONL y las demás mandaron a un sujeto en busca del Gedo Mazo – decía preocupado el sujeto –

– ¿Que te preocupa, Stein-san? – preguntaba confundido Kyo –

– Es que según también escuche es fuerte el desgraciado, según los rumores es comprable con numero uno de los Shinobi-Gatana – decía preocupado Stein –

– Tu mismo lo dijiste son solo rumores y no creo que sea más fuerte que tu, ya que eres el numero uno de los Shinobi-Gatana, perdón Ex-Shinobi-Gatana, por ahora es mejor que te vallas no hay que llamar la atención. – decía serio Kyo –

– Bien me iré, sigue con tu buen trabajo – decía Stein que estaba saliendo. –

Stein un sujeto con grandes músculos, iba vestido igual que Kyo, por lo menos tenía que medir 2 metros con 25 centímetros y lo que más resaltaba era que llevaba en su espalda un tipo de espada con vendas.

Cuando ya pudo subirse a su Hummer h3 color negro, fue pensante, ya que muchas organizaciones están detrás del Gedo Mazo y eso seria malo, pero por otro lado bueno ya que hace tiempo que no luchaba, ya estando varias cuadras lejos volteo a ver por el espejo retrovisor como aquel restaurante explotaba en miles de pedazos.

– Ya decía yo que habían ratas espiando – decía Stein que iba meneando con una pequeña sonrisa. –

Del humo del restaurante salieron 3 sujetos y poniéndose arriba en una azotea del edificio de lado.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ryo ¿o debería decir Edward? – decía con una pequeña sonrisa Kyo –

– "Mierda nos ha descubierto y por poco elimina, creo que si llamo a Gamabunta sería peligroso, sería mejor desaparecer" – pensaba un clon con la ropa un poco quemada –

– Já bastardo Kyo parece que nos has descubierto, pero lastima que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo para jugar, pero por cierto una ultima pregunta, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu prometida Saya? Ops perdón se me olvido que yo mismo la mate en aquella noche que ataco a mi familia, aun recuerdo su dulce aroma a lavanda, pero lastima tenía morir, pero no sin antes divertirme un rato con,,, – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se estaba quemando en fuego negro. –

– "¿¡Fuego Negro! ¿Desde cuando Kyo obtuvo el Mangekyō Sharingan?" – preguntaba sorprendido y asustado Edward –

Al frente se podía ver a un Kyo con su ojo izquierdo sangrando y muy molesto, en sus ojos se podía ver un Mangekyō Sharingan, con forma de Kunai.

– Bien lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos – decía el otro clon desapareciendo del lugar –

Kyo se tranquilizo un poco para luego cambiar sus ojos a la normalidad, se limpio la lágrima de sangre y volvió a ver al cielo despejado y que tenía tonos brillantes en el horizonte ya que muy pronto el rey del cielo iba despertando de su letargo.

– Cuando te extraño Saya-chan – susurraba con tono melancólico Kyo –

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en otro lugar al mismo tiempo se podía ver a Edward llegando a una colina para luego ver al horizonte y ver el complejo del área 51, habían 2 edificios un poco altos, una gran pista de aterrizaje, muchas bodegas, una torre de control y por lo que parecía ser un edificio principal fuertemente custodiado.

– Al parecer llegamos, ¿tu que piensas, entramos armando un escandalo como los de A-Team o entramos al estilo James Bond? – preguntaba el original al clon –

– Pienso que sería más cool entrar al estilo James – decía el clon imaginándose como James Bond –

– Bien esta decidido, hay que entrar por la retaguardia, hay que apurarnos antes de que salga el sol – decía Edward corriendo rodeando las instalaciones y el clon detrás de el –

Duraron 15 min rodeando el lugar y vieron que por detrás estaba igual o más guardias.

– Mierda, creo que hay que usar el Jutsu aquel – decía Edward serio –

– ¿Cuál de todos, el de espiar chicas o para escaparnos de clases? – preguntaba confuso el clon –

– Es el mismo Jutsu para los 2 – respondía el castaño con una gota detrás de la cabeza –

– Tōton Jutsu – dijeron en susurro y se hicieron transparentes –

Así pudieron eludir a los guardias y poder entrar el edificio, comenzaron a revisar cuarto por cuarto, piso por piso pero no encontraban nada que fuera extraño, hasta que el clon vio una puerta metálica, entonces entre los 2 la abrieron y comenzaron de descender por unas escaleras, bajaron muchos pisos ya que cada piso que bajaban se hacía más caliente, hasta que abrieron una puerta y sintieron el aire acondicionado, lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, pergaminos, gente muerte, gente mutantes, bichos, especímenes raros, pero una clase fue que le dio escalofríos, en un cuarto gigante del tamaño de 2 estadios de fútbol se encontraban en unos tubos bichos deformes, con piel agrietada de color gris casi blanco unos grandes otros pequeños y arriba de cada tubo decía Locust.

– "Creo que los gringos están cada vez más locos por los juegos" – decía preocupado Ed –

Así que le ordeno al clon dejar muchos papeles explosivos en todo el lugar que lo llenara completamente, mientras el seguía revisando, hasta que vio una puerta metálica aun más pesada y gruesa así que lo que hizo fue usar Raiton como si fuera un soplete pero mucho más potente, por lo que duro un tiempo abriendo la puerta después de varias horas la pudo abrir y lo que vio lo sorprendió demasiado.

– No puede ser, si era cierto aquí esta...– pero no pudo terminar porque alguien lo interrumpió y tuvo que evadir un ataque. –

– ¡Rasengan! – gritaba alguien para impactar el suelo, donde anteriormente estaba Edward –

– Veo que hiciste el trabajo por nosotros gracias Ryo – decía una voz que sonaba en las sombras. –

Edward iba a decir algo pero tubo que cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos.

– Mierda, primero Kyo y ahora ustedes, al parecer hay 3 fracciones que quieren el Gedo Mazo, ustedes los clanes, mi gente y por ultimo y más importante Akatsuki – decía muy serio Edward –

– ¿Akatsuki dices? – preguntaba Natsumi asustada –

– Bueno no tengo tiempo que perder, me pagan por trabajo completado, ¿saben? – decía Edward poniendo en guardia pero ninguno de sus rivales se movían – Bien si no vienen por mi, yo voy por ustedes – comenzo una serie de sellos – ¡Fūton: Daitoppa!.

Fin del capitulo


	5. Capitulo 4 El Despertar y apariciones

Capitulo 4

El Despertar y apariciones

De las palmas de Edward salio un tornado que iba dirigido a Natsumi, esta por su parte pudo esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, pero le aparecieron unas cortaduras en el lado derecho, Natsumi se puso de rodillas tratando de recuperar las heridas, ya que es la primera vez que luchaba enserio con otro shinobi.

Edward estaba serio, no iba a permitir que por la culpa de unos chiquillos el mundo se fuera a la mierda haciendo otra guerra mundial a gran escala, así que comenzo a formar varios sellos.

– Fūton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken – y detrás de él salían ráfagas de viento –

– Jé, ¿crees que con eso me vas a derrotar? – decía Natsumi arrogante haciéndose a un lado –

– No, pero si me dio tiempo para esto – decía una voz al lado izquierdo de ella –

Natsumi se iba volteando pero no le dio tiempo para ver la técnica solo escucharla.

– ¡Fūton: Rasengan! – gritaba Ed impactando el Rasengan en el hombro a Natsumi –

Natsumi salio disparado al lado contrario por el jutsu, mientras que Edward estaba buscando a Yu, pero no lo encontraba.

– Maldito, ¿dónde estas? – susurraba molesto Edward –

– Aquí estoy primito, muchas gracias por ayudarme – decía una voz a lo lejos –

Edward volteo a ver al Gedo Mazo y encima de este estaba Yu con la sonrisa típica de los Uchihas, de seres superiores.

– Gracias a ti me facilitaste la entrada a este lugar y encontraste el Gedo Mazo por mi, gracias en nombre de todos los clanes – decía con la sonrisa de arrogancia –

– Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuya – decía Edward corriendo –

Ed dio un gran salto para darle un golpe en el rostro al Uchiha, pero este solo agrando su sonrisa y desapareció en un una cortina de humo, cuando Ed aterrizo y volteo a ver vio que el Gedo Mazo no estaba.

– Mierda, escapó – decía molesto Ed –

Se levanto y vio a su alrededor, muy pronto los guardias estarían en ese lugar, entonces formo un sello con su mano derecha y cerro los ojos.

– Kai – decía en susurro –

Y en los laboratorios donde había pasado antes los sellos explosivos se activaban haciendo que todo explotara, de inmediato las alarmas sonaron dando la alerta los guardias se estaban moviendo en varios grupos para evacuar y salir del lugar que poco a poco las explosiones iban debilitando las columnas del lugar e iban cediendo, escombros ya estaban cayendo, Edward comenzo a caminar en dirección a Natsumi, se le quedo viendo y dio un suspiro, no podía dejarla ahí por más que quisiera.

– Si alguien me viera en este momento dirían que no soy yo – decía volviendo suspirar –

Cuando estaba apunto de levantar el cuerpo de Natsumi, por un momento se detuvo, el Sakki del lugar comenzo a crecer y para el castaño se detuvo y se alejo dando unos salto para atrás y cuando estuvo alejado pudo ver como del cuerpo de Natsumi salia un Chakra color rojo sangre, que poco a poco se ponía a su alrededor haciendo como una armadura y dando le la apariencia de un zorro.

Natsumi se puso de 4 patas y abrió los ojos, estos en vez de ser celestes como el cielo ahora estaban rasgados como ojos de un felino pero eran de color rojos, en sus mejillas 3 marcas color negro aparecían y tanto como sus colmillos como las uñas de sus manos crecieron.

– Mierda, ¿cómo va ser posible que ahora el Kyuubi haga acto de presencia? – preguntaba a nadie en tono sorprendido el castaño –

– **¡Edward! **– gritaba enojada Natsumi –

Edward no le dio tiempo de decir algo, ya que había sido golpeado a un lado de sus costillas por Natsumi, la velocidad había aumentado y por lo tanto su fuerza, Edward se estrello en una pared y siguió unos metros más hasta que puso una mano en el suelo para estabilizarse.

– Mierda me ha roto 2 costillas de golpe – decía a dolorido Ed agarrándose el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con su mano derecha – Si quieres jugar rudo lo haremos a tu modo –

Ed se puso de pie y creo 4 clones y estos se dispersaron saliendo del complejo o escondiéndose, pronto Ed comenzo a hacer sellos con una mano.

– Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – de la boca de Ed salia una gran bola de fuego –

Y del humo que había salio Natsumi y choco contra la bola de fuego haciendo una gran explosión y creando así más humo, haciendo la visibilidad 0 por unos momentos.

Ed se estaba preparando pero no se dio cuenta que del humo salio algo y Natsumi ya tenía una garra levantada para golpearlo y cuando lo toco hubo un gran temblor, el humo alrededor de ellos se disperso por el golpe de ella, Natsumi estaba sonriendo, pero se sorprendió ya que su golpe estaba siendo detenido por una mano que le estaba agarrando la muñeca, sus ojos vieron al frente y se sorprendió, su primo se veía ligeramente diferente, debajo de sus pupilas estaban de color rojo y este tenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió sus ojos eran diferente eran amarillos y tenía la pupila como un sapo.

– Senjutsu, justo a tiempo – decía con una sonrisa Ed –

Jalo a Natsumi desde la muñeca y al mismo tiempo su mano derecha se hacía un puño y lo hacía para atrás, poco a poco Natsumi iba acercándose y cuando iba atacar de nuevo a Edward este le dio primero un gran golpe debajo de su mentón haciendo elevarla al techo y traspasarlo.

– 2rd Round – decía serio Ed y dando un gran salto para seguir a Natsumi –

Natsumi llego a la primera planta, estaba mareada ese golpe le afecto, trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo cayo de nuevo de cara.

– **Maldito, ese golpe me afecto más de lo que pensé **– decía molesta Natsumi –

– Claro que si, si has visto boxeo sabrás las consecuencias de recibir un upper a tan poca distancia – decía Edward saliendo de hoyo que había creado con el cuerpo de Natsumi –

Natsumi lo volteo a ver y entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada de furia, estiro su brazo izquierdo y de el, el chakra del zorro hizo forma de una garra y atrapo a Eliécer para luego azotarlo contra una pared cercana.

Natsumi se puso de pie y dio un rugido, estaba molesta quería ver a su primo muerto como diera lugar, no podría permitirse dejarlo vivo, ya que si no los clanes iban a morir por culpa de él, así comenzo a juntar chakra en su mano izquierda pero lo que ella no sabía era que su Rasengan no estaba formado por el chakra de ella, si no con el chakra negativo del Kyubi, así que le estaba dando un color purpura tenue alrededor y en el centro blanco.

Ya cuando estaba listo, saco su lengua y se relamió los labios, ya podía saborear la sangre de su primo en su cara, pero un sonido como un avión la saco de sus pensamientos, el humo que había del lugar una vez más se hizo a un lado enseñando a Edward con la mano derecha levantada, Natsumi no reconoció la técnica, pero luego de unos segundos le llego un recuerdo de su infancia.

_Flashback_

_Se podían ver a unos pequeños Edward de 8 años y Natsumi de 6 años practicando jutsus, hasta que apareció la madre de Edward, era de piel clara, cabello rojo amarrado en una cola de caballo, unos ojos violetas, usaba un kimono de color blanco con detalles rojos y estaba llamando a Ed y Natsumi._

– _¿Qué necesitas Oka-chan? – preguntaba con una sonrisa Ed – _

– _Solo les quería enseñar un jutsu que ha pasado de generación en generación – decía la madre de Ed con una sonrisa – _

_Puso la palma de su mano derecha extendida y viendo al cielo y poco a poco una cantidad de chakra se hacía visible, era de color verdusco y los pequeños quedaron fascinados._

– _Naoko-sama, ¿cómo se llama ese jutsu? – decía Natsumi emocionada – _

– _Se llama Rasengan, es un jutsu de clase A, pero esta incompleto, para completarlo se le añade chakra elemental, es de ahí donde han nacido diferentes tipos de Rasengas, pero solo hay uno que se ha denominado Kinjutsu – contaba Naoko poniendo su mano derecha al cielo y juntar más Chakra – _

– _¿Y por qué Kinjutsu? – preguntaba sorprendido Ed – Pero esos no son prohibidos por sus efectos secundarios – _

– _Ya lo verán – decía sería Naoko – _

_Y el Rasengan que tenía se hizo más grande y se salieron 4 puntas como un Shuriken, se volvía más blanco y comenzaba hacer un sonido ensordecedor._

– _Es este, el Fūton: Rasen-Shuriken – decía Naoko con mucho esfuerzo – _

_Los pequeños estaban maravillados viendo ese jutsu._

– _¿Qué efectos tiene? – preguntaba primero Ed saliendo del asombro – _

– _Que ataca a nivel celular y es tan poderosa que también afecta al usuario, solo hay un par de Uzumakis que han conseguido usar esta técnica sin salir dañados – explicaba Naoko cancelando el Jutsu y dando un gran respiro – Uno fue un ancestro llamada Uzumaki Menma que logro conseguirlo, pero haciendo no haciendo tan poderoso al jutsu – _

– _¿Y el otro? – preguntaba ansiosa Natsumi – _

– _Fue otro ancestro de hace milenios y de mucho tiempo atrás, fue Uzumaki Naruto que usaba todo el poder del Jutsu y para no salir herido lo lanzaba, esto fue gracias a una arte olvidada ya por hace muchos años, el Senjutsu – _

– _¿Y yo puedo hacerlo? – preguntaba la pequeña curiosa – _

– _Lamentablemente no puedes Natsumi-chan, ya que tu elemento es tierra, pero en cambio Ryo si puede ya que tiene el elemento Viento, predominante en los primeros Uzumakis – decía con una sonrisa – _

– _Entonces entrenare mucho para poder ser como Naruto-ojiichan y poder usar el Rasen-Shuriken – decía el pequeño entusiasmado – _

_Fin de Flashback_

Ahora lo recordaba y le daba miedo ya que si su primo usaba ese Jutsu ella lo más posible iba a morir. Pero otro pensamiento le llego a su mente, tenía el Kyuubi, así que no iba a morir tan fácilmente en cambio Ryo si podría morir, entonces su mirada que antes mostraba miedo ahora mostraba seguridad y se mando con el Rasengan.

Ed vio esto con antelación Natsumi ya estaba muy cerca con su mano izquierda estirada al frente.

– Demasiado predecible – decía con suspiro –

Puso el Rasen-Shuriken al frente para recibir el Rasengan, Natsumi estaba sorprendida por esto, el Rasengan de Natsumi fue devorado por el jutsu de Ryo y en el transcurso su brazo salio lastimado, dio un gran grito de dolor al sentir en su mano miles de cuchillos traspasarle de un lado a otro, así que dio un salto para atrás y observar su mano lastimada, en eso Ryo vio su momento.

– Ten esto, Fūton: Rasen-Shuriken – decía Ryo lanzando el Jutsu –

Natsumi al ver las cuchillas del Rasengan acercarse se paralizo, no sabía que hacer solo esperar la muerte y cerró los ojos, pero se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido cruzar a la par para luego abrir los ojos y ver la dirección en que llevaba el Jutsu que se perdía en los pasillos hasta que exploto contra una pared haciendo que el lugar temblara y que comenzara a crearse un gran cráter, cuando Natsumi volvió a ver a su primo estaba estaba al frente y abrió los ojos.

– Hora de dormir pequeña – decía serio Ryo poniendo papel con un sello en su frente –

Natsumi comenzó a gritar y poco a poco el chakra del Kyuubi comenzaba a desaparecer, hasta que ya no había rastro, Natsumi dejo de gritar y cayo al suelo inconsciente, Ed vio esto y dio un gran suspiro, al mismo momento que se le quitaba la sombra roja que tenía en su rostro y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, en ese mismo momento sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

– Maldita sea, ahora mi cuerpo esta pasando factura, por dicha que tengo otros clones recogiendo energía natural – decía esto y de pronto volvió la sombra roja y sus ojos ahora eran de nuevo como sapos – Bien es hora de partir, antes que este lugar se venga abajo y creo que tengo que entrenar más con Pa y Ma – decía serio Ryo recogiendo el cuerpo de su prima y poniéndoselo en el hombro izquierdo –

Luego se puso a correr hacía la salida ya estando afuera no podía ver a ningún trabajador del lugar, efectivamente se habían retirado, así que él hizo lo mismo comenzo a correr hacía el hotel para descansar un poco y preparar sus cosas para su regreso, pero se dio cuenta que muy atrás de él habían 2 chakras poderosos y no le gusto para nada.

En una loma cercana de las instalaciones del área 51 se podían ver 2 sombras con gabardinas negras y con nubes rojas.

– Parece que tu querido primo se nos adelanto – decía la sombra alta en tono de burla –

– Pero gracias a la intervención de Ryo, sabemos que habilidades tiene – decía la otro sombra con el Sharingan de 3 aspas activado –

– La verdad es que no has cambiado en nada en todos estos años de...inactividad – decía la sombra alta –

– Deja esas cosas para otro momento Kisame, es hora de ir a reportar todo esto – decía desapareciendo la sombra pequeña –

– Já siempre al grano ¿no Itachi? – decía Kisame con una sonrisa y desapareciendo del lugar –

Fin del Capitulo


End file.
